Talk:Truxican Wrestler
Mistake? Truxican Wrestler? Truxican wretler? D1g 05:27, April 17, 2010 (UTC) This is a wiki, do not use words like 'I' in articles, thank you Ion69 17:09, July 7, 2010 (UTC)Ion69 2nd Truxican Wrestler's spawn point in Lockdown Palace not fixed. I was going through Lockdown Palace. I'd already killed the 1st Wrestler at the entrance. I'm past the laundry room before the elevator and room where the Wrestler usually spawns- he didn't appear. On my way out, I open a locker I'd missed in the entrance area and out pops the 2nd Wrestler. I also remember some Lockdown Palace runs where I didn't encounter the 2nd Wrestler. Similarly, when I opened the red chest near the electromagnet, Mini Steve didn't appear, but when I opened one of the nearby hidden chests (the one at the racer garage) Steve jumped out. Thus, I think the spawn points for these two are over a wider area and not particular to some chests. They can "hide" in nearby locations that fit them (pun not intended).--Mensahero 10:15, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :Addendum: I just went through Lockdown Palace. I opened all lockers save one at the entrance area to the place. I go through the whole Palace and return. The 2nd Wrestler doesn't spawn after the laundry room and Chaz's spawn area; that meant he was going to spawn back at the entrance. I get there and open the one locker I left unopened (near the 1st red chest in Lockdown Palace). He didn't show. However, on my way out, I notice that I'd somehow missed opening some other lockers. What was particularly telling was how one locker I'd opened (with the door swung out and a red light) contained yet another door inside with a green light. Sure enough, the 2nd Truxican Wrestler jumps out. Thus, I suspect being on the way back (triggered somewhere after falling into the hole into Mr. Shank's boss area) gets the 2nd Wrestler ready to spawn. This would also explain why new prisoners respawn on the way out. --Mensahero 13:44, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know about the wrestler's spawn locations (they just seem to be in some random locker near the start, and/or before Chaz), but the prisoners' spawn is time based I believe. If you kill Shank and rescue Athena fast enough, you don't meet any prisoners on the way out (other than Chaz). I have been in more than one instance in which a fast member of the team makes it out without resistance, while some stragglers end up having to deal with the prisoner spawns. Logisim 01:57, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: It is indeed time-based. Just a respawn like any other, should you take enough time doing the rescue. I've speed-run the Palace (PT1) with a solo overleveled character and escaped quickly enough to avoid the respawn. Dämmerung 02:01, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::If so, then there's really only 1 Truxican Wrestler in Lockdown Palace. I'll update the article by removing 2nd Wrestler but will warn players that if they take enough time in the prison, they're likely to meet a re-spawned Wrestler. I also intend to keep the note that he can spawn in any locker in the "early" portion of the Palace and may even cause an already opened locker to "respawn". --Mensahero 04:48, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Do any other Loot Midgets respawn in the life of a single map? Dämmerung 06:20, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Respawn trigger The Truxican Wrestler respawns after the pair of Badasses near the mid-Palace vending machines die, appearing either at the lockers near the entrance to the Palace, or else at the lockers above the laundry room. Additional lockers will appear at the entrance to the Palace even if the Wrestler respawns above the laundry room. There is a door between the laundry room lockers and the mid-Palace vending machines that only unlocks after Shank dies; hence it may be necessary to go through Shank to reach the second Wrestler. (Going through Shank is of course necessary on the first pass though the Palace for storyline progress, and on subsequent passes for access to the Lance chests near Athena's cell.) Dämmerung 21:36, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I should clarify: I confirmed the preceding observation after a ridiculous number of farming passes through the Palace, doubling back at various points in my progress to check for the Wrestler's reappearance. I can easily encounter the Wrestler twice without giving any prisoners sufficient time to respawn. The only variable that I have yet to confirm is whether killing the first instance of the Wrestler is a prerequisite for encountering him a second time. I.e., is it a respawn of the first dead Wrestler, or is it a completely separate second instance? If I left the first lockers untouched on a Palace run, could I encounter two Wrestlers at the exit? Dämmerung 21:51, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Confirmed empirically: if the Vault Hunter makes sufficient progress into the Palace, then two Wrestler-bearing lockers will appear, whether or not the first Wrestler is killed. "Respawn" is thus not quite the correct term. It is quite possible for both Wrestlers to appear at the exit, even in adjoining lockers. Dämmerung 04:25, January 10, 2012 (UTC)